swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The Immobilizer 418 Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer is a Capital Ship used to pull ships out of Hyperspace and prevent them from reentering, trapping them in Realspace and keeping them from escaping. The Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer uses four massive gravity well generators that produce a gravity shadow in Hyperspace (Similar to that projected by a planet or star) that makes Hyperspace travel through that area impossible. When an Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer has it's Gravity Well Projectors fired up, any ships traveling through Hyperspace in the vicinity immediately revert to Realspace, and no ship within a Hyperspace interdiction area can make the jump to lightspeed until the gravity well generators are shut down. The Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer was developed in response to the hit-and-run tactics of The Rebel Alliance. The success of the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer once again gave the Empire an advantage over Rebel tacticians, though fortunately for the Alliance, only a relatively small number of Interdictor-Class Star Destroyers were converted for use during the Galactic Civil War. However, the ships were so successful that some Star Destroyers were retrofitted with Gravity Well Projectors in order to provide a more powerful platform for interdiction technology. Capabilities The Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer is typically accompanied by a contingent of more heavily armed vessels, not only to lie in ambush but also to protect the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer from the ships they are trapping. Pulling a Rebel fleet out of Hyperspace typically makes the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer the primary target of the trapped fleet, and as a result the ship needs protection in order to keep from being destroyed. Once the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer has pulled the targets from Hyperspace, the ship's crew must keep the gravity wells focused on the trapped fleet; otherwise their prey will escape into Hyperspace simply by outrunning the Immobilizer and it's fellow ships. Directing a gravity well is no simple matter, requiring the same kind of precision and expertise as is required to operate a Tractor Beam, and the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyers' crew is specially trained to maintain gravity wells in the heat of combat. Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 52; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,500; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 252 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (5) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Gravity Well Projectors (4) +12 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +64 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 94, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 2,807 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 80 (Troops) Cargo: 5,500 Tons; Consumables: 1.2 Years; Carried Craft: 24 Starfighters Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 52,240,000) Weapon Systems Light Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Gravity Well Projector (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +12 (4x4 Squares (Starship Scale) Area Attack) Tactical Fire The Vindicator-Class Heavy Cruiser and the Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer were both designed to keep enemy ships from fleeing, by the use of either firepower or gravity wells. As a Standard Action, an Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships moving into that area must succeed on a DC 20 Pilot check or stop moving for the remainder of the round. Once a ship is within this area, no further Pilot checks are required, though if a ship leaves this area and then moves into it again, a new Pilot check must be attempted. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships